


Hospittal AU(?)

by Joeboblarry18D, uostiji_iaK



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kujo Tenn - Freedom, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Nanase Tenn - Freeform, Slight Angst (?), Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeboblarry18D/pseuds/Joeboblarry18D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uostiji_iaK/pseuds/uostiji_iaK
Summary: In this story, tenn still went with kujo, but after becoming 18 years old, he changed his name back to Nanase, he kept in contact with Riku, even after leaving. After he turned 18, Kujo also has less grasp on him, as he's an adult, so Tenn tries to regain his freedom.Idolish7 in this AU, isn't a typical idol group. The name Idolish7 is associated with a group of 7 online singers, who never revealed their identities, each of them uses a number as their aliases(Example, Iori= 1(ichi),Riku =7(Nana), some numbers will be English ones) even the members of this group, who are also friends (they never met before) dont know eachothers real names.TRIGGER is still an idol group whitch was formed 2 years ago, under Yaotome productions, two of its members were previously online singers. They are rivals with the newly popular group of online singers under Takahashi production.In this story Re:vale doesn't exist, Momo and Yuki work at a hospital, sponsored and half owned by FSC group. Yuki is a doctor, while Momo is the head nurse
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter One: Med Student

**Author's Note:**

> If someone has a suggestion for a name for the series, I'll appreciate it bc im bad at names.
> 
> Mains:
> 
> Izumi Iori - 18 years old 1st year med student
> 
> Nanase Riku - 19 years old, patient constantly in and out of hospital, 2nd year online music student (lyrics and composing)
> 
> Nanase Tenn - Older twin brother of Riku, Centre of TRIGGER, b̶r̶o̶c̶o̶n̶,̶

A blue haired man entered the hospital, making his way to the reception desk. His simple white spring coat floating in the air behind him.

"Good morning, I'm Izumi Iori, a first year medicine student" he said, his face not showing any emotions. "I was referred to this hospital, by my professor, to start my training" he continued talking to the receptionist, who recognized him immediately after he introduced himself.

"Ah, yes. We were expecting you, Izumi-san" she smiled while clapping her hands together softly. "I'll call for the supervisor in charge of you, please wait a moment."

Iori stepped to the side, so that he wouldn't be in the way of people trying to get to the reception desk, when checking in or out of the hospital.

After a few minutes, a man with long silver hair came downstairs, and approached the blue hair boy standing in the lobby.

"good morning, Izumi-kun, I'm Orikasa Yukito, but you can call me Yuki-sensei." he then extended a hand to the younger man before him. Iori shook his hand in response.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-sensei. I look forward to training under you." with that, Iori bowed slightly, which earned him a smile from the older man.

"Well with greetings done now, I'll introduce you to the head nurse, you will start by helping them out with small jobs." Yuki said, and turned around while waving his hand, to signal for the teen to follow him.

"For today I just want you to get a feel of the hospital layout and your coworkers, we don't get many medical students, as we are a privately owned hospital." The man explained further while walking through the corridor, to the elevator located not far from where they met.

" This year, you are the only one that was sent to us, so I hope you will get along with our employees and patients. I'll have to leave you with our head nurse, as its almost time for me to do my rounds, he'll fill you in with the rest of what I'll be telling you on our way there. " He explained further, while Iori nodded to show he understood.

On their way from the elevator to the nurses room, Yuki explained how the hospital works in a general manner. How many times a week Iori will have to come and for how many hours at the time, etc. This hospital didn't specialize in anything, they were a hospital for people who had long term conditions but also acted as a normal hospital, despite being privately owned.

"Here we are." Yuki stopped and slid open a door before the pair. Inside the room were many nurses, both male and female ones. "Momo, I brought Iori-kun." He said while walking into the moderately sized room, with many people inside.

"Ah! Yuki-sensei, thanks." a man with black and white hair and beautiful deep pink eyes called out while approaching them. "Iori-kun, welcome, I'm the head nurse, Sunohara Momose, but you can call me Momo like everyone." The man smiled at the new student, it was rare to get them after all.

"I look forward to working with you Momo-san." Iori still held his neutral face, while bowing slightly to his elder.

"It's time for my rounds" Yuki sighed while looking at his wristwatch. "Momo, please introduce Iori-kun here to everyone, and show him around a bit. I'll drop off the file on his assigned patient later." And with that, Yuki-sensei made his exit.

\------

"So that's the gist of it." Momo said, after explaining everything to his new kouhai. "Any questions?"

"Yes, what did Yuki-sensei mean when he said 'assigned patient'. I'm still new here, so I wasn't expecting something like that." Iori asked his elder, who was sipping coffee from his pink and green cup.

"Ah, that. We want you to get hands-on experience as fast as you can, we deal with a lot of people after all, even as a training nurse, you need to be used to talking to people." He answered the blue head, who nodded with agreement.

"Your assigned patient, he's a regular here, although he's not always at the hospital. He goes home every so often, when his health allows him to." The black haired man explained further. "So your work with him will vary a bit."

"I understand." The blue head answered. "When will I be introduced to him, then." Iori asked, his expression now seemed a bit softer.

"We're not in that big of a rush, it's your first day here after all." Momo laughed slightly, the determination in his new kouhai was strong. "You will be introduced tomorrow, we'll give you time to read his general file, while he will be informed so that he isn't triggered by a new person coming to him" He continued, his smile a bit more sad.

"Triggered?" The teen, to say frankly, was a bit confused. It has already been a few months into the school year, but their studies were still revisions of the basics, with more complex things starting next semester.

"Yes, you will understand when you read his general file." Momo then spun around in his chair, taking a file from a cabinet next to the halfway opened window, that the nurses used to get files and other things from people inside, it saved time to go around to the other side of the corridor to enter the room, it was around 1 more minutes, but sometimes seconds can determine one's life at a hospital.

"Here you go, it isn't that in depth, as you are still with us nurses, so you only need to know the general things about him now. Yuki-sensei will fill you more when you start to work directly with him, and of course you will learn things about him as you go too! "he said while handing a small file to the student.

" it's a copy, but its still someone's personal information, so please don't lose it. " he chuckled slightly at the end." with that, you're free to go for today. Your 'shift' starts around 9am tomorrow. See you!" the man said and waved his hand as he slowly made his way to the door of the room and exited.

Iori shuffled through the corridor, making his way to the elevator, when he bumped into someone.

"Ah sorry" Iori said to the pink haired man he bumped into. He didn't seem like a patient, so probably he's visiting someone.

"I'm sorry too, I wasn't paying much attention" the pink head replied and continued on his way.

Iori went home that day, when he entered their shop and tried to escape upstairs from his older brother, he was unfortunately caught and made deliver some cakes for their parents.

\------

"I'm here, Riku" the pink head said, opening the door to a certain room in the hospital.

"Tenn-nii!"


	2. Chapter Two, Twin Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twin brothers spend time together, as their worries disappear while they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Really enjoyed writing this chapter!

The red head was surrounded by papers, they where everywhere. On his bedside table, the chair facing his bed, and his whole bed was covered in papers too.

Upon closer look, the papers were musical sheets, filled with notes and words. They were songs the young boy wrote.

When he applied to his university, he was called a genius, his songs were on par with those that professionals wrote. He has never received any formal music education, he was self taught, as he often wrote songs for his brother to sing for him. 

Unfortunately as the boys health was crumbling down after being fine for a few days , he had to withdraw from the university, but the teachers didn't want to loose such a bright child, so they agreed with the school board, to let him attend using video calls. He could participate, as the teachers made sure to call him on a certain program, so he wouldn't miss school.

Whenever inspiration hit him, he would write several songs, but after his high wore off, he would only choose a few, the leftover ones were put away in a box and stored on his small bookshelf.

He was currently in the hospital, he had a private room, with an additional small wardrobe and a bookshelf, as he often stayed for weeks if not months. If someone didn't know, they would assume it was a normal room, but what made the room clearly a hospital one, was the sterilized hospital bed, with the usual medical equipment around. 

The young red haired boy suffered from a respiratory illness, whitch made him susceptible to dust, air pressure, stress and even flower pollen or pet hair. His room was constantly cleaned by the nurses and had air conditioning on even in winter, so that the room wouldn't get stuffy. 

He spent a lot of time in this hospital room over the years, one could even say he stayed there more than he did at home in his whole life. So over the years, his room gained a few small decorations, that gave off the owners personality. He couldn't keep a lot of things there though, anything that would collect dust wasn't allowed. 

The young boy sat on the hospital bed, writing on a pice of paper, placed on his portable desk. He was so endorsed in it, he didn't even hear someone knocking on the door, until the person spoke up as it slid open. 

"Riku, I'm here!" The pink haired teen called out, whitch made the read head flinch as he wasn't expecting that. 

"Tenn-nii!" he yelled as the other boy entered the room. His excitement was spilling out of him, he completely dropped what he was doing to greet his brother.

"Riku, you shouldn't scatter paper around like that" Tenn said, as he took off his jacket and scarf, it was still the middle of march, although it wasn't as cold, it wasn't hot either.

"Ah." the red haired boy said, as he finally realized that papers wers everywhere. He frantically picked up the ines from his bed and placed them on the bed stand. He tried to get out of his bed, but was stopped by the older boy. 

"Riku, stay in bed." he said as he picked up the papers that fell off the bed and those from the chair next to the window. "It isn't good for you to be around on your feet this ealry, i can pick those up for you." 

"Ok." Riku straightened himself back in his bed, he didn't like it that much, but he had no choice. His brothers words were absolute. 

"So, was this another one of your episodes?" Tenn questioned as he sat down on the chair, looking at the music sheets in his hands. There were quite a few of them. 

"I guess" Riku replied, scratching his neck, he himself didn't really understand what happened when he felt inspired. He had a strong urge to write songs, not caring about anything else, untill his "high", as tenn refered to it, ended. 

"Every time i see you in your 'high' state, there seems to be more and more papers with songs on them." Tenn said as he looked through the music sheets. "They're good as always, if not better every time it happens. Just where do you get all those ideas." Tenn chuckled. His twin brother amazed him sometimes. He was proud of his talents, and would boast about it every time he got the chance to. 

"Ah, Tenn-nii, those aren't looked over yet. I haven't selected any yet" Riku called out distressed to his brother. 

"They all seem good to me though." The pink head looked to his brother, with warm eyes. "They're even better than the ones we got from our agency." Tenn pondered. 

Tenn was an idol. More precisely, a center of one of the most popular idol groups TRIGGER. They debuted 2 years ago, when tenn still wore the Kujo surname. His 2 teammates were previously online singers, who had a moderate following already backing them, whitch made the agancy they signed with, Yaotome Productions, intrested in them. 

Although Tenn didn't start out with a following his talent in dancing and singing, paired with his charm, helpred him pass an audition, beating several others. They also earned him a fan base fast and soon he was declared the modern day angel. 

"Tenn-nii you prase me too much." Riku puffed his cheeks. He didn't like when people looked over his work he didn't look over to pick some of the songs that fit his criteria. 

"If only they didn't require a diploma in music writing, many agencies would fight over you, Riku." Tenn smiled at his brother. "Even I would try to win you over for my agency, so i could sing your songs" 

"Tenn-nii I'm sitll a student" Riku smiled back. "And you can sing my songs whenever you'd like! I can even sing them for you!" He explained with a big smile as his hand shot up into the air. 

The brothers laughed together, there weren't as many carefree moments in their life. Tenn was constantly at work, while Riku was chained down in the hospital by his disorder and fragile body. He couldn't even move around his room too much, or it would end up with his health going down hill again. 

Tenn visited his brother as much as he could, every opportunity he got. But as the only one who was able bodied, he worked to pay the hospital bills and their expenses. 

The boys didn't have any family apart from each other, their parents died 2 years ago and without any relatives, they only had each other left. Tenn took over the payments for Rikus hospital care and living expenses, alongside his own. It was one of the things he was thankful he was an idol for, he earned quite a bit. Although it wasnt a fixed income, it wearied depending on how much work the group did, it was enough to cover the medical bills and living expenses. 

Riku also did his best to help, taking care of himself, while selling some of his songs anonymously online, under the alias SEVEN. 

Over the last year Riku became known quite a bit in the music industry, as he was a song writer and an online singer. His songs sold for not a small ammout, and often sold out in a short time. But Riku dismissed all prise, saying he was still an amateur. 

The two boys fooled around cheerfully for a while. Tenn sang for his brother and told him stories about his job and teammates. Riku clapped and laughed as his brother entertained him, like he did when they were little. Riku also sang one of the newly written songs, one picked out by Tenn. 

While Tenn had talent for singing, he couldn't read music as well as Riku did, after all he never wrote any music and all the songs TRIGGER sang already had recorded music, they only added their vocals. 

They completed and complemented each other. One who was able to sing amd dance to the songs, while the other wrote them and sang, despite not being able to leave the hospital for long periods of time. 

They made quite a bit of noise while fooling around, the walls were thicker, but not soundproof, as the nurses need to be able to hear if someone needed help, but other patients in the same ward as Riku enjoyed the performances of the twins. 

As Tenn sat back down on his chair after he went to get some hot tea for both of them, someone knocked on the door. After a "come in" from Riku, the door revealed the silver haired man in a white coat. 

"Yuki-sensei! Good morning" Riku called out to the doctor, he wasn't his leading doctor, but Riku knew him from times he made his rounds like today. 

"Good morning Riku. I see you have a visitor" Yuki said, while he came into the room, closing the door behind himself. "How are you today?" he asked the same question as always. 

"I'm alright" Riku beamed, "although it was hard to breathe at night," Riku continued. It wasn't anything unusual, his condition made even things like sleeping harder. 

"I see." Yuki nodded, there wasn't anything they could do for Riku with that problem, except one thing. "I'll ask Momo to give you an extra pillow then, it'll be easier to breathe when your upper body is a bit raised" Yuki smiled at the red head before him. 

"Thanks!" Riku beamed his smile even more. 

"There's some news i have for you too, Riku" Yuki started, gaining attention from both Riku and Tenn. 

"Oh, what is it?" Tenn replied before Riku, with a stoic face. He only ever showed his natural emotions on his face when he was alone with Riku. 

"Tommorow, you'll be introduced to a nurse that will be assigned to you." Yuki put his hands in the pockets of his white coat. "He's a medicine student who was accepted for training here." 

"someone new?" Riku, said with a questioning look, he knew all the nurses and doctors there, there was nobody new for years, as the employees were happy with the working conditions. 

"Yes, he'll be starting his training here tommorow. He'll be training under Momo for about 2 years before slowly starting learning under me." Yuki explained to the twins, Riku was sensitive to changes around him, meeting someone new without notice could stress him, leading to an attack. 

" And why is someone with 0 knowledge assigned to him? " this question came from Tenn, he didn't trust someone with 0 knowledge and experience could take care of his brother. 

"Riku is our only pernament patient in this ward of the hospital that is close in age to our new student. He won't be alone with him either, its just helping out with small things." Yuki said looking at the pink haired boy, who still didn't look convinced. 

" Tenn-nii It'll be alright! " Riku smiled turning to his brother." I might be able to have a friend " Rikus smile shined more after he said this sentence, but it hurt Tenn. Riku was almost always in hospitals, so he didn't have many friends, after he entered university he wasn't able to make any. Whenever Riku made friends, they would quickly disappear, as Riku couldn't hang out with others due to his hospital stays and fragile health on top of his condition. 

"Fine" tenn said with a sigh, while Yuki only chuckled at the interaction between the two. 

"Well then Riku" Yuki turned back to the read head in the hospital bed. "Momo will come get you later for the usual tests. Please wear your scarf since you'll be going to the other ward of the hospital, meaning you'll pass the reception desk" Yuki instructed the teen, "With that I'll be going, i still have some paper work to do" Yuki yawned at the thought of all the work he had still yet to do. 

"Will do! See you, Yuki-sensei" Riku waved to the silver haired man as he left the room.

"It's time for me too Riku, i have a job in the afternoon." Tenn said, as he walked up to the far corner of the room where he left his coat and shoes. He changed into indoor shoes in Rikus room, as to not bring in any dust or mud from his shoes, that could trigger his brother. 

" Aww" Riku pouted, but he had to let go of it, since he wasn't able to do anything about it either way. 

"I can't come tommorow morning, i have a full schedule." The pink head said as he put on his jacket, "I'll try to make it before the visiting hours end but I'm not sure I can make it" his voice sounded slightly sad at the thought of it. 

"It's alright Tenn-nii, its work, nothing can be done about it." Riku said waving his hands "I have my classes tomorrow in the afternoon too, and Momo promised to take me for a walk today if the weather allows it." The boy said enthusiastically. 

"Don't over do it, Riku" Tenn said as he walked up to the door of the room "Bye bye" he turned around and waved his hand, the red head waved back, and soon Tenn disappeared through the door, closing it from the outside. 

Riku now left alone in his room, played a bit on his phone, trying to talk to his friends from his online singer group Idolish7, but they were all offline. After a while he shuffled out of his bed, and went to the small bathroom that was connected to his room. Private rooms had their own small bathrooms, but they didn't have locks for safety. 

After he finished his business, he hurried back into his hospital bed. There wasn't much to do in the hospital, so Riku usually spent a lot of time online. As none of his group mates were online, Riku went on social media, and posted a picture of the small music sheet stack on his bed stand. The picture didn't show much of the room, as his followers didn't even know his real name, not to mention about him being ill or constantly hospitalized. He didn't want to be rejected, so he kept to himself as most online singers did, those in his group at least. 

Time passed and soon Momo showed up to take the red head for his regular checkups and tests, although today they had to go to the general ward, on the other side of the hospital, as this one was currently occupied. 

After they got back, it started raining outside, so riku was sadly not allowed a walk with Momo. His condition worsened with the sudden change of weather, and he spent the rest of his day in his bed as usual. 

\------

"Good luck in your first day, Iori! Nii-san believes in you!" Mitsuki cheered as Iori put on his shoes, he was proud of his younger brother. 

"Thank you, I'll be going now, Nii-san" Iori said, as he opened the door and made his way to his new workplace. 


	3. Chapter Three : Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time setting is March, Technically Iori and Riku are the same age for a few months more. I'll be using Rikus age as 19 though, as it gets less confusing.

That morning, after waking up, Iori read through the file he was given by Momo yesterday. It contained information about the patient he was to help with small tasks.

As he read through the file, his usually Stoic face, turned into a small frown.

_**\------** _

Name: Nanase Riku  
Age:19  
Date of birth : 9th July   
Hospitalization reason : respiratory disorder.  
Additional notes : Has a fragile body, can't move around too much. His parents passed away at age 17, has an older brother.

\------  
A person not older than him, was confined into a hospital room. He didn't have exact details, as this was only a general file, but he could guess from Momo's words, this guy wasn't there temporarily.

He didn't want to assume anything more, despite his curiosity. He didn't know that person at all, so it was wrong to assume anything on his own.

After putting down the file, he got dressed and ready for his first day of proper training. He only had one afternoon class today, at 4pm, and he got out around 3pm.

Just as he finished packing his bag, his phone vibrated.

"Good morning!" it said. A message in a group chat, from a person with a username Nana (7).

"I'll be working on a new song for all of us, it's about time for a new one." another message from the same user.

"Thank you, Nana-kun" another member answered, a purple username with just a simple number 5.

This group was called idolish7. 7 online singers who were personally scouted by Takanashi productions, and put into a group together. Nobody knew each other, except one duo, Ichi and Mitsu _(A/N:mittsu can be read as 3, google says)_ who were brothers, more specifically Iori and Mitsuki, the Izumi brothers, but of course the rest of the group didn't know the full story. They only knew that they knew each other.

Iori gave the idea of becoming an online singer to his brother, who was turned down in multiple auditions. His looks, dancing and singing weren't the reason for the rejections, they were good, but Mitsuki was short. The reason was something nobody could change. But as an online singer, his looks nor height matter, as his voice would do the work,not his body.

Mitsuki was hesitant to start alone at first, so he and Iori decided to be a duo, they sang together, sometimes alone, but they marketed themselves as a duet. Even the account they published their songs, was a joint one for them both, while their other SNS were separated.

This also gave them time to do other things. Iori went into medicine while Mitsuki went to a vocational school after high school to become a baker and helped their parents with their shop. They attended vocal training together privately, their teacher was an older lady who gave lessons from her home, so they went there twice a week, sometimes thrice.

\------  
"I'll be going, Nii-san" Iori said as he turned around after putting on his shoes.

"Good luck Iori. I believe in you!" Mitsuki replied with a big smile, his little brother finally made his first steps towards becoming a real doctor, after all.

"Thank you." Iori smiled at his older brother, before turning around and leaving the house. Mitsuki decided to clean the house, as today was his day off, and he didn't have time lately to clean anyway.

\------

Iori passed through the reception, giving a quick good morning to the receptionist. He received his identification card for the hospital yesterday, so the staff knew he was an employee, as soon as they saw it around his neck.

On his way there, he passed through the children's ward, which was below the one that he would work in. There he saw a small group of children surrounding a teen, with fire red hair, who was sitting on a bean bag chair and singing for the little children.

It was always sad to see children in a hospital, especially one where they mainly took care of people with long term conditions. Iori smiled at the sight, in here age didn't matter between kids, they were equal to each other while playing.

As he stepped out of the Nurses room, he saw Momo walk into one room before turning around and looking frantically for something, or rather someone.

"Iori! Have you seen someone leave this room when you passed here earlier?" Momo questioned the teen as he exited the door.

"No, I haven't seen anyone." Iori said, while holding his chin with his right hand. "Is something the matter?"

"This room, it's your assigned patients" Momo said with an annoyed sigh. "But his room is empty. He shouldn't get up or walk a lot inside, not to mention leaving his room, alone."

"I'll help you look for him then, how does he look?" The file didn't have any description of the boys looks or any picture, so Iori didn't know how he looked.

"He is tanned, with red hair and eyes"

As soon as Iori heard that, he remembered the teen that was singing downstairs for the children. 

"I think i-" before Iori could finish, the teen matching that description came from around the corner, leaning slightly on the wall for support.

"never mind, he just turned himself in" The blue head said, pointing his finger in the red head's direction.

Momo turned around. There he was. Riku.

"Riku!" Momo yelled as he ran to the teen who looked at him in horror. Riku didn't think Momo would come before he was back, he wasn't supposed to.

"Momo-san, sorry for leaving" Riku said with a smile and a small wave, his face still pale in fear of the head nurse.

"Riku, you know you aren't supposed to be outside your room alone, or did you want to get another attack, or even worse get sick." Momo started his lecture, with Iori looking at them from a short distance, trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, get back to your room now, I'll tell Yuki-sensei to come check on you." With that, Riku was finally free from nagging. He puffed his cheeks as he walked into the room.

"Iori, you can come now, introduce yourself to him, I'll leave you two alone." Momo waved his hand from the doorway, signaling for Iori to come in. As he approached the door, Momo left.

"Good morning, I'm Izumi Iori, I'll be helping you with small tasks." Iori said as he closed the door to the room, looking at the red head sitting on his hospital bed, his feet only a few centimeters above ground.

"Nanase Riku, Nice to meet you" He said, still pouting about being found out. If only Iori didn't point him out, he could have gotten away with it.

Iori stood there awkwardly, glancing around the room. Half a minute passed before the red head spoke up.

"There's a chair and a shoe rack there in the corner, when you come inside change your shoes." Riku said pointing to said corner, that was separated from the rest of the room with a red screen. "Don't open the windows and close the door behind yourself whenever you come inside. I'm sensitive to any air changes, stress and dust or pet hair you may have on you, so please be careful when coming to my room."

With that, Riku laid back down in his bed, and started playing with his phone.

Iori only looked at him before saying " Understood. " and leaving the room after being told he's not needed right now.

**_\------_ **

The blue head went back into the nurses room, as he didn't have anything to do, to find something he could help with.

One of the nurses took him with her to a store room, to help her move boxes of syringes, gloves and other singe use items. As Iori was moving boxes, he remembered Riku as he sang for the children, his voice was soothing and pleasant. Iori had a feeling he heard it somewhere before, just couldn't tell where.

After finishing in the store room, he was asked to bring Riku his lunch, as it was almost 1 pm. The teen really couldn't leave his room, as if he was trapped there.

"Nanase-san" Iori called out while knocking on the door. After a second he heard Riku say to come in. As the door opened he could see Riku as he sat in the bed, with a small portable table on his knees, the bed was covered in paper.

Iori was taken aback by this sight, he didn't expect something like this.

"I've brought you food Nanase-san." Iori said as he came into the room, setting the tray with food on top of a small bookshelf, as he made his way to change his shoes, in the corner Riku told him about earlier.

"Waah, thanks!" Riku beamed his usual bright smile, to the savior who brought him food. His food would usually be brought in by the other nurses who were delivering it to others too, they never talked with Riku, only gave him his food.

After changing his shoes, Iori placed the tray on the night stand next to the red heads bed, as he watched him gather all the papers.

"You're a first year medicine student, right?" Riku asked as he finished gathering papers. Iori answered with a nod. "That means you're younger than me." Riku said with a smirk. "I'm a second year music major, composing and lyric writing" he continued as he held up the papers in his hand, showing the music scores on the paper in the blue heads direction.

"I study online though. Can you tell me about your university? I never went to school normally, so I'm interested. I only went for a short while in high school before I was put back in homeschooling." Riku continued his story, before eating rice from his bowl.

" My university is like any other. Many people and classrooms, a library and a separate building for gym classes. Although we do have a separate building for labs and other study groups or clubs." Iori said keeping his Stoic face, as he watched the red head eat.

" Hmm, sounds like a fun place, in my opinion. I only ever knew my house and this hospital, although now I live with my brother in his apartment. I'm not used to it yet though, I have only been there 3 times since moving." Riku continued the conversation humming to himself as he ate his food in between sentences.

" I heard you're here most of the time from Momo-san, although your file I was given to read didn't contain much information, aside from your name, age, condition and that you have a brother." Iori said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yep, my brother is amazing! He comes to see me almost every day, despite being so busy. He tells me stories and entertains me when he's here too, although his lectures are scary" The red haired teen said, as he shivered at the memory.

"He sounds like a good person" Iori smiled slightly.

"Yeah! He's the best brother. He treats me like a kid sometimes, despite being only 10 minutes older." Riku puffed his cheeks. "We're the same age, it doesn't matter."

"10 minutes?" Iori asked.

"We're twins, although we don't look alike at all, we're fraternal." Riku explained "Do you have any siblings Iori?"

"I have an older brother, he's a baker in our family cake shop" Iori replied with a smile, he loved his older brother.

"He sounds nice too. Ah!" Iori watched as he heard the red head suddenly stop his sentence.

"What?"

"Sorry, I have my afternoon class in a few minutes. We can talk later, if you don't mind." Riku suggested. "After i come back from my treatment with Momo!"

Iori let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't anything serious. He nodded to show he agreed and stood up to change his shoes again before leaving.

"Ah, can i ask you to bring me that pink box?" Riku asked pointing at the mentioned box on the small bookshelf. There were 2 boxes, one red one pink, standing next to each other. "Also my laptop from the same bookshelf? It's below the boxes, a red laptop. Thanks"

"No problem" Iori said as he changed his walking route from the corner to the bookshelf. The box was a bit large so Iori had to make 2 trips to retrieve the items. As he handed the box to Riku, the boy instantly opened it, pulling out more of the same paper that was next to him.

Riku carefully selected one paper from the box and set it aside, after which he put the papers he earlier gathered from his bed into the box, they were all filled with notes and words. They were songs Riku selected.

"Can i ask you to put it back too?" Riku said as he retrieved his laptop from the blue head. "I'm sorry to ask you for stupid things like this, but i can't get up to do it myself." Riku continued with a sad smile. _"I'm like a glass doll, I'm too fragile to touch and play with. My brother sometimes says he fears that i will break from just being looked at."_

"It's no problem Nanase-san, I'm here to do things like this for you. I don't have the necessary knowledge or experience to help with your health, but i can help you with meaningless things" Iori replied as he took out his phone from his pocket. "If you don't mind, can we exchange numbers, it'll be easier for you to contact me if you need anything. Of course, you can use the call button for the nurses room, but I'm not usually there."

"I don't mind. You can just call me Riku, too, you know Iori. This is a hospital, age doesn't matter between patients, but while we're not the same, we'll be together for a while, I also want to be friends with you while you and i am here." Riku said as he took Ioris phone from him, putting in his number.

" I'm sorry, I'm more comfortable with my way of speaking like I did until now. Can you give me some time for the name thing? " Iori said with a slight blush, he never really called his friends by first names. Even his closest friend, Tamaki, he called Yotsuba-san.

" It's alright, well then see you Iori" The red smiled at the blue, with a small wave of his hand. A minute later Iori left the room. Both of them smiled to themselves. Before thinking the same thing.

_'Friends, huh?'_


	4. Chapter Four : Fragile glass doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something so fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unedited chapter.  
> I usually run my chapters through a spell checking program, as I'm not a native to English. I'm polish. 
> 
> I'll spell check this tommorow, so please ignore any misshaps i may have overlooked withile checking manually.

Rikus class ended in 30 minutes, there wasnt anything important, as it was almost the end of the semester. Just a week more.

Iori sat down on a sofa that was in the nurses room. He was on his break now.

He made a small frown, as he recalled was the red head said. Iori didn't like how he reffered to himself. 

"A fragile glass doll, huh. " iori whispered his thoughts out loud.

In the same moment Momo closed the door behind himself. "Oh, Iori"

"Momo-san." Iori was brought back and a little surprised to see him there.

"Taking your break, hmm. Ahh i want mine soon too." The pink eyed man complained as he made himself a cup of coffe. "I'm working a 12 hour shift today."

"That's a long shift, Nurses don't have it easy, huh." Iori continued the conversation.

"It's not easy at all, but I like my job." The black haired man said, taking his cup from the coffe machine as he sat on his desk chair. "People who are in this hospital, this one ward, have it harder than us, after all. They are fighting for their life on daily basis. We can only help them and make their life more colorful, by being with them, and easing their symptoms."

"I can't imagine how they feel." Iori began "But from the interaction i had with Nanase-san, i can tell he's strong. He's in a place like this, more than he's at home, yet he's still so bright and cheerful." Iori frowned a bit, "It's surprising that a person such as him, is in this place."

"Riku is like that , he's a ray of sunshine in this ward. He loves to make others smile. He often slips out from his room to entertain other patients from this ward, or the children downstairs, despite it making it worse for himself sometimes."

Iori was more surprised, the children looked so happy and so did Riku ealier. Yet the latter coused himself more pain, just to entertain the former. 

" When you were introducing yourself, I went to fetch Yuki-sensei. We came back after you left, and Riku was having an attack. " Momo said." He doesn't like making others worry, so he probably hid it from you, when you talked ealier too." Momo took a sip from his cup.

Iori couldn't say anything. Riku was hurt but he dismissed him despite it, he hid it well enough that Iori had no idea.

"I have to take Riku to his treatment now, See you tomorrow Iori." Momo put down the cup on his desk and disappeared behind the door.

Iori helped downstairs for a while, before he was finished with his shift for today. When he walked in the way of the reception, after changing his clothes, he saw Momo and Riku, the latter sitting in the hospital wheelchair.

"Ah, you're done already today Iori?" Riku asked as he noticed the blue head. Momo was busy talking with the receptionist, so he didn't pay attention to the two teens.

"Yes, I have my class in an hour. I'll be here tomorrow morning again."

"I was hoping to talk to you more. But nothing can be done about it, if you have class. See you tomorrow then" Riku smiled.

"See you tommorow, Nanase-san" Just as Iori finished his sentence, Riku started coughing, whitch made Momo turn and attend to the red head.

Iori, watched as the boy before him had a coughing fit, he never saw anything like that happened right in front of him.

"Ah, we've been here too long in the reception, we're going back to your room, Riku." Momo said as he calmed the teen. "Ah, See you tomorrow Iori!" he yelled as he walked away with the red head, who was still coughing his lungs out.

Iori only watched in awe as the two disappeared around the corner. The file said he had a respiratory disorder, but he didn't think it was that bad. Iori recalled Rikus words again _.A fragile glass doll._

The blue head stood there a few more seconds, before he remembered his class, if he didn't hurry, he would miss the train. 

\------

Riku was helped inside his room, sitting down on his bed again, feet a few centimeters from the floor. His breathing was still a bit labored, but it didn't need medical intervention. Momo only looked worriedly at the teen. 

Riku tried to even out his breathing, whitch calmed down enough in a few minutes. Rikus room was kept very clean and sterile, the temperature and humidity were also kept at a steady level for him. It helped him breathe when he was in there, everything including the air there was clean after all, but it made it harder for Riku to stay out of his room for more than a few minutes, or a few hours when he was wearing a mask. 

Even Tenn had purchased an air purifier for Riku,for his room in Tenns apartment, so he would be more comfortable on the rare occasion that he was there. One such event would be next week.

Although Riku was learning online, he still had to go to his school to hand in his assignments from the past months. Originally Tenn had volunteered to do that for him, but he usually worked in the hours the university was open. Even when he had time for that, Riku still preferred to at least go there with Tenn, as he didn't have much chances to physically be at his university. He was only let out of the hospital for a few hours, to get his assignments sorted and buy some clothes with his twin. 

As much as he hated to admit, he really liked wearing casual clothes, he spent a lot of time in sleep wear in the hospital. He occasionally wore casual clothes in the hospital, when Momo would let him take a walk with him. 

Momo finally left after he made sure the red head was alright enough to be alone. He was such a mother hen sometimes. Riku only gave him a smile saying he's fine for 5 minutes before the black and white haired man was convinced. He didn't blame him, the red head always hid his condition unusually well. His twin brother, who could read him like a book had trouble with that skill of his too, usually getting reports from the nurses, whitch earned the red head a lecture. 

Thats why Riku enjoyed his online persona so much, his relationships wouldn't be affected by his health problems. 

"How are you doing, Nana-san" Rikus phone lit up as he recived a message from one of his band mates, Ichi. 

"Like always, Ichi. I'm going to work on our group song tonight." the red head replied. "I'll send you the song for our subunit later, i got a green light from our management." 

"Thank you, Nana-san. Don't overwork yourself." 

"Don't worry, I won't. You're so uncute sometimes." he replied, his subunit partner was an uptight person, that much he could tell. His voice was nice thought, it really complemented his own well. They met in an online voice chat, when they were all introduced to each other. Riku had been chosen as the main singer, a centre of sorts, while he himself requested to write the songs, earning a few shocked reactions from others, who never even expected to sing SEVENS songs, as they mainly did covers. 

After his suggestion the president agreed to see his work, and assured him that just studying music would be enough to write songs for the meantime, as he was a known composer already. 

Takanashi productions didn't get in the way of him selling his songs either, he was contracted as their singer and song writer for Idolish7 and he himself held the rights to the songs, while the agency was legally allowed to use them. 

Riku took out some empty paper from his bed stand, making a memtal note to ask Tenn-nii to buy him more when he came to visit him next time. This wasn't one of his episodes, he could also write amazing songs without them, but the process took longer. He really wished he would have a real piano to play the songs instead of his laptop and fairly small tablet, he had a keyboard in Tenns apartment, but it was too loud to take it to the hospital. 

  
The red head scribbled on the paper, he hummed the melody he was writing to himself. He sometimes used a piano app on his tablet, just to see if it felt right. Time passed and Riku was now playing the almost finished song on his tablet.

Riku streched his arms out, it was already past the visiting hours, so Tenn didn't come today, like he said yesterday.

Riku got up from his bed and looked out the window where he saw his brother walking past the hospital. He glanced at the red heads window and smiled while waving, Riku did the same. Tenn lived near the hospital, only 2 streets down, and always passed the hospital on his way back, as he preferred taking a train home. Tenn wore a thick coat, a scarf and a hat, so it was hard to recognize him, his fake glasses topping off the disguise. Riku could recognize him though.

They waved to each other for a minute before Riku turned away from the window, a nurse brought his dinner over after all. Tenn only looked as his brothers face disappeared from the window, guessing someone entered his room, and walked away after a short while.

Riku ate his dinner and sent his partner the song, like he said he would. He also texted with his brother for quite some time, before it was time foe lights out in the hospital ward.


	5. Chapter Five : Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Just a quick note, I'll be snatching Re:vale songs and solo songs from i7 for other characters in the story, as Re:Vale doesnt exist in this universe!

A/N: Edited : 18.01.2021 

Iori started his shift earlier this time, at 8am instead of the yesterday's 9am. He was scheduled different hours on different days, usually mornings except Mondays where he had morning classes to attend.

He walked over to the room his assigned patient was in, only to find him sleeping. He wanted to quietly close the door, but somebody approached him from behind.

"Can I help you?" the voice asked, making Iori jump from the shock. The door went flying back with the sudden force, crashing with a rather laud sound into the bookshelf behind it, waking up the red head. The newcomer just sighed and said with a displeased tone. "You woke him up."

"Ah, I'm sorry. He was asleep so I was about to go back to the on call room..."the navy haired teen tried to explain himself, as he turned around only to see the person he bumped into 2 days ago.

" Tenn-nii... ? "Riku was still half asleep, as he bent over his knees to look at the opened door. The white head took a step into the room, smiling at the red head.

" Good morning, Riku. " Tenn said as he set down his bag on the floor and approached the chair and shoe rack. Iori followed him into the room a few seconds later, closing the door slightly. Riku was still not fully awake, so he didn't notice Iori at first.

" Good morning, Iori" Riku finally awoke fully, "Do you need anything from me?" he asked as he sat up on his bed.

"Momo-san sent me here to say he'll come by later in the afternoon to take you for that walk he promised. He couldn't come here himself as he was called downstairs." The blue head said, his gaze traveling to the other teen that was now getting up from the chair.

" Riku, I brought the clothes I took to wash a few days ago. " Tenn picked up the bag he brought with him, before approaching the small wardrobe and putting the contents of it inside.

"Thanks Tenn-nii!" Riku beamed a thankful smile to his brother, before remembering Iori was still there. "Ah, Tenn-nii, this is Iori the med student Yuki-sensei mentioned last time."

Tenn turned around, and looked at the blue head again. He certainly didn't look like a first year, the surrounding air seemed mature, almost too mature.

"Nanase Tenn, I'm Riku's older twin brother." Tenn said, before turning his attention back to putting the clothes back in the wardrobe. Iori thought he was a bit rude, not waiting for him to introduce himself back.

" Izumi Iori. " he said his own name, before turning his attention back to Riku. "I'll be going then Nanase-san, if you need anything I'm in the on call room."

"Alright, see you later." Riku smiled and waved goodbye to the other teen. Turning his attention to back to Tenn when he heard the door close.

"You're earlier than usual, aren't you Tenn-nii?" Riku questioned.

"I'm here the same time as always, you were sleeping when I came." Tenn closed the wardrobe, putting the now empty bag near the door. "You're usually awake when I come by."

"Ahh... I couldn't sleep at night, so when I finally fell asleep I just slept longer, I guess." Riku woke up a few times at night with coughing fits, that made it hard to go back to sleep.

Tenn looked at the red head with a worried expression, this wasn't something unusual, but it still pained him that Riku had to go through this, for the rest of his life, while he was blessed enough to only be a little weaker than normal people, but that only resulted in him catching a cold or two more. Riku on the other hand, spends most of his life in the hospital, or bedridden at home.

Every time Tenn sees Riku smile through his pain, his heart feels like it's stabbed. _I'm fine, don't worry._ Those words are what he dislikes the most. Even when other people say it, he just can't shake off that feeling. He understands why Riku doesn't want to worry him, he's the one who works hard for him. Tenn pays for most of the bills that come with his stays in the hospital and both of their necessities. One time Tenn overworked himself so much, he was sent to the hospital, and Riku doesn't want him to end up in the place he's tied to the most.

"Ah. I remember I have something for you Tenn-nii." Riku said, bringing Tenn back from his thoughts. The red head opened the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out sheets of paper and a CD. "This is for you."

Taking it into his hands, Tenn's eyes widen. Riku gave him a song he wrote.

"Thank you, but why give it to me?" Tenn questioned, he didn't expect to be gifted a song, especially one written purely for him.

Riku smiled warmly at Tenn. "It's a thank-you. You do so much for me, so I want to repay you."

"You getting better is everything I could ever want." Tenn said quietly. Riku knew his wish well, yet he can't fulfill it by will alone. The red head only smiled with his eyes closed.

"Use it as you'd like. It's yours now."

\------

Tenn left when Iori came to get Riku for his routine treatment. He didn't have a chance to read the song he was given yet, but Riku insisted that he had to take it.

Going to work as always, Tenn pushed back his thoughts. He will look at it later when he has time. His morning is busy today, a recording and meeting with their president, then a photo shoot and interview. Everything in the span of 4 hours is a lot for him, but for most of it he will be with his group mates, so it won't be all that boring.

As he exited the hospital, Anesagi was already waiting with the car for him. On their way they picked up Ryuu, too. Gaku was already at the recording studio, he come earlier than others.

"Finally, you're here." A small grin formed on Gaku's face, as he saw his two group mates enter the recording room.

"Why wouldn't we, it's work." Tenn commented as he took off his outerwear.

"Spoken like a true workaholic."

Tenns sharp gaze focused on the silver head leader, staring daggers into him.

"Please don't fight first thing in the morning." Ryuu complained with distress clearly on his face.

The recording went well after that, with only a few small mishaps between the group.

\------

Tenn finally had a moment of time before the meeting to look at the song he got from Riku.

Reading the lyrics and musical score, Tenn smiled to himself, he liked the song. It seemed to fit him and his voice.

Gaku looked over the shoulder of the white head, as he read the paper in his hands.

"What's this?" He asked their center. He could tell it was a song, from the musical score on the paper, but it wasn't any song they already had, and it was unlikely that Tenn was the first one to get the new song if they had one.

"Can't you read, it's a song." Tenn said as he looked up with a mocking expression.

"I can see that, but where did you get it." Gaku was getting annoyed, but he put up with Tenn for 2 years already, so he got used to his sharp lounge even if it angers him a lot.

"Why should i tell you. It was written for me not you." Tenn looked back to the paper, smiling to himself slightly again.

"Don't be like that, brat. I'm just asking."

Tenn thought for a while, before letting out a sigh.

"I got it from someone special to me. They wrote it." Tenn put down the paper on the table, before getting up from his seat. "I'm going to the washroom."

Given the opportunity, Gaku took the paper the white head set down and read it. The song was really well written, almost as if it was made by a professional composer. The lyrics went well with the music, and would go well with Tenns voice. Gaku was impressed, reading the rest of the song, he spotted a signature.

'SEVEN'

This song was composed by Seven. Gaku almost couldn't believe that Tenn knew the person who was behind this name. His father tried to get his hands on a song of this composer a few times, but they were rarely sold, and when they were they would sell fast. Trying to find the composer wasn't a choice either, as the person was keeping his real life as scarce as possible to his fans and buyers.

Everyone was surprised when Seven came out as an online singer associated with Takanashi pro, and then was revealed as Idolish7s' composer. Gaku listened to sevens' covers and original songs in the past, but how Tenn got a song to be written clearly for him, was a mystery even to him.

Hearing the door open, Gaku quickly put the paper down. His head turned to the door, where he found his father followed by Tenn entering the room.

The meeting went well, they were told about the plans to go to Okinawa for work and other schedules and bigger jobs the agency accepted. As the meeting came to an end, Tenn came up to his president, the white paper he held earlier was in his hands once again. Gaku only heard a snippet of the conversation, as he was rushed by their manager to get their things together and start heading to the car.

He could tell it was about the song he got.

Tenn wanted to sing this song for others. His brothers talent shouldn't be kept to himself, and so did that song he got. Although Tenn lied about where he got this song, the president agreed to release it. Along with the song, Tenn was handed the legal rights to it. Riku told him to use it however he wanted, as he put his signature on the contract.

This was the company's first time to get their hands on one of Sevens songs, so the president wouldn't pass this opportunity. He even agreed to Tenns conditions to not hand over the rights to the song to the agency. It was a great opportunity to raise Triggers reputation, too.

"What were you talking about?" Gaku asked the white head as he entered the car.

"About something that has nothing to do with you." Tenn closed the car door and put on his seat belt With an annoyed expression.

"If it effects Trigger, it's my business too."

With a sigh, Tenn gave up his fight, Gaku was right this time. "It's about a solo song for me. It's the one I was reading earlier. I have the CD for it with me, Anesagi can play it if you really need to know."

With a nod from Gaku, Tenn took out the said CD from his handbag and handed it to their manager.

The CD had two versions of the song, one without vocals and another where Riku personally sang it as a reference for the pacing of the lyrics.

Both Ryu and Gaku were surprised to hear Seven sing this song, that Tenn was the owner of.

"It's a nice song." Ryuu said as he listened to it.

"It is." Tenn said with a fond smile. "I got it from a person who means a lot to me. As a thank you."

"It's written by Seven, isn't it? I can tell from the vocals that it's him." Gaku commented, he already knew it was.

"Yes, it is."

"You know him Tenn?" Ryuu piped in, the surprise in his voice was clear.

"I don't have to tell you, it's a privacy. You just need the general idea." Tenn turned to the car window, as they passed the hospital Riku resided in, he smiled. The others noticed that. Why would Tenn smile at a hospital. Hospitals aren't usually something you smile at, it's a place to fight for your life.

Gaku was suspicious about this, yet didn't say anything. Tenn wouldn't tell anything about himself to them, certain things he regarded as private and would guard them like his life depended on it.

Letting it pass for now, Gaku only made a mental note about this hospital. He would look into it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clear ups!
> 
> 1.Riku goes to record any new songs he or his group has once a month if necessary.
> 
> 2.Tenn knows about Rikus composing and singing contracts, he was opposed to it at first but seeing how happy Riku was while talking with his group, he agreed in the end.
> 
> 3.Riku and Tenn signed a contract for the song he gave to Tenn, so he's the legal owner of it. He was reluctant to sign it at first but gave in to Rikus puppy eyes. 
> 
> 4.Iori isn't surprised when seeing Tenn and he still uses the Kujo name as a sort of stage name, as to not confuse fans, he also knows better than to attract attention in a public place, especially a hospital. 
> 
> 5.As Tenn rebelled against Kujo, he stopped paying for Rikus care, making tenn shoulder it on his own and finally moving out from his house as the promose between them was broken on kujos side. 
> 
> 6.Riku/Seven posted his songs and covers online, but stopped for a while as his health deteriorated. He was then scouted into takanashi pro, surprising his followers as it was a few months without any songs from him. 
> 
> Those things stated above are not a big role in the story, and will only be mentioned briefly or explained a little more than here, so don't worry its not a major spoiler!


	6. Chapter 6 : Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for waiting :D
> 
> This was bet read by Joeboblarry18D on Wattpad, thank you for helping with this!

Iori was walking through the corridors of the hospital, carrying documents he was told to deliver to his supervisor. One nurse from another ward asked him to do so, while he was there for some reason, and being in training it wasn't like he would refuse. ‘At least something to do’ Iori thought.

Most of his work now was the small jobs from older nurses and getting called by Riku for things, but this didn't happen often. It made Iori wonder what the redhead was even doing all day, because of how rarely he was called. He knew that the redhead had class and was fairly often taken from his room for treatments and other things. Iori was sometimes asked to bring him down to the other floor by Momo. He never really participated in them though, as the older male would take the redhead himself. It was almost as if his role was Momos sometimes.

With all things combined, Iori found himself quite often in the on-call room just waiting for something to do. He didn't complain. It gave him time to do his homework, courtesy of Momo for letting him use his desk as long as he left it clean and didn't touch any documents. Some other employees sometimes offered him help with the homework too. Despite being a hospital, things seemed way too calm here, maybe because they were privately owned. Iori didn't know, but it certainly was a good hospital. The patients looked happy and so did the employees.

His thoughts were put to a halt when he spotted something he saw once already. Sitting on the same beanbag chair was Riku, but this time playing with the children from the ward downstairs, not singing for them. Iori let out a sigh. The redhead probably didn't tell anyone about leaving his room again. He approached the group, looking a bit annoyed as Riku made eye contact with him.

"I- I can explain," Riku muttered as he scratched his cheek, looking a bit terrified of Iori standing above him.

"Momo-san will be angry. You know that." The blue head put his hands on his hips as he stared down at the redhead.

"I'm going back soon, the children asked me to play with them, and I couldn't refuse." A small awkward laugh escaped his mouth.

The children did, in fact, come to his room and asked him to play with them downstairs. They liked him quite a bit, and there weren't many other children who could play in the halls' play space, so they took whoever they could.

"You're going back with me. Thank your lucky stars that I found you first." Iori extended a hand to help Riku stand up, which the redhead gladly took.

Now standing, the redhead looked his age, somewhat more like an adult. Although it surprised Iori a bit that the redhead was shorter than him, even if not by a lot. But Iori knew better than to judge people based on their height, his brother was a lot shorter than him despite being older, so he learned this lesson fast. From where he was standing he could see the turfs of red hair sticking out on top of the elder’s head,  _ cute. _

They walked to the elevator in silence. It was a bit awkward for both of them and the walk was a bit slow. Understandably Iori didn't say anything about that. The redhead spends most of the time in bed, so he walked a bit slowly thanks to not having many opportunities to do so. His leg muscles were probably a bit weak thanks to that.

When they finally made it back to the room, Iori was relieved they hadn't met his boss by chance. It would have ended in a long lecture for both of them. Iori didn't need any trouble to be written on his performance summary that was sent back to school each month.

"Next time at least tell me that you're going outside your room."

"Sorry. I'll do that in the future."

Riku didn't want to be caught by Momo if possible. That black-haired man would tell either Yuki-sensei or his brother. Both of those he would rather avoid. Iori, a bit unbeknownst to him, became his new partner in crime with his earlier statement. 

"I'm not going to lecture you. It must be pretty boring to be in your room all day. But don't overstep your boundaries. If something happens outside your room, it would be harder for us to find you in case you needed help." Iori frowned at him. A lecture wouldn't accomplish anything. He already guessed this wasn't the first time Riku snuck away, even before the time they met, he was probably doing this. 

Riku didn't say anything, just looked at his legs as he swung them back and forth, sitting on his bed. Iori was right, after all. 

"I have to get these documents to Momo-san. After I'm done, I'll come back here. I don't have anything to do, and seeing as you have time to sneak around the children's ward below, you do too. We can continue our talk from last time." Iori finally broke the silence. Entertaining Riku wasn't a bad option if it meant he would have something to do. His homework was completed already, and his shift would be over in a few hours. 

"Alright," Riku got back into his bed, putting the blanket over his feet. It was warm in the room, but if Tenn knew he didn't put it over his feet at least, it would make the elder worried. Tenn mother-henned him every time he was in the hospital. Who could blame him, especially now that they didn't have any family besides each other. 

Riku sometimes wondered if their parents didn't die, would Tenn come back to him. Tenn assured him multiple times that he would, but he still wondered if that would be the case. _ Worrying won't do any good now. Tenn came back, and that's all that matters, not hypothetical 'what ifs'. _

Iori went out to fetch those documents to the black and white haired head nurse as soon as he got a reply from the redhead. He wasn't that hard to find, especially now in the slower time period. He was either in the on-call room or with Yuki-sensei. In the few days he was here, Iori had already seen the two flirting. It was surprising that others paid them no mind to them, but who was he to be different. He didn't mind same-sex relationships, as long as both parties are happy. Besides, it's not his business, nor does it affect him in any way.

Luckily Momo was in the staff room, drinking his usual coffee while he had time. 

_ Seriously, he drinks several cups every day, how does it even work on him anymore _ . 

The exchange went fast, as Iori didn't see a point in bothering his supervisor on his break. He doesn't need any problems on his report card, nor does he want to be pulled into a 'Yuki-sensei is so ikemen' conversation. 

_ Not again. _

"Nanase-san" Iori opened the door without knocking. Riku knew he would be back shortly, so he didn’t see a point in knocking. It’s been only 5 minutes. 

"Iori, welcome back!" Riku was standing next to his window, with a blanket over his shoulders. It was pretty warm inside his room, yet he was still wearing his blanket, but if he didn't he would probably be scolded if anyone other than him came inside the room. Everyone really treats him like glass, but nobody is at fault. He is really fragile. 

Iori changed his shoes like usual. Over the last 3 days, it's become a routine to do that for him. "Is Nanase-san not coming by today?" 

"Tenn-nii? He usually comes in the morning. If he doesn't it usually means he's too busy to come, so probably not." Riku didn't look phased about this, even though his brother and he seem so close. 

"I see." Iori stood next to Riku, gazing through the window with the redhead. "It's spring soon."

"Yeah. I usually get better in spring, at least enough to spend a few days at home every so often. Summer is the best though," Riku smiled as he spoke.

_ ‘It must be nice to finally be able to go home for more than a few hours after being away for a long while.’  _ Iori thought.

"What about you Iori? "

"I don't like summer much. It gets busy around our family cake shop, as we also sell ice cream in summer, so I have to help out a lot. I like winters the most, I guess. It's quiet and pretty with all the snow around" 

"Your family owns a cake shop? That seems nice. My parents used to have a small club when I was little, although they had to sell it when I was around 13. They couldn't keep it alive since the clients started to come by less and less." Riku looks up at the ceiling, he remembers fooling around the club's stage and the grand piano he learned music on while Tenn was at school. They lived right above their club, so Riku often accompanied his parents.

"My brother will take over the business after our parents. He's a baker by trade, so it's only logical. I chose to study medicine as I'm not cut-out for baking like him." 

"Hmmm, my brother works in the entertainment industry. I chose music as my major because that's what I'm good at. I'm hoping to one day write songs for my brother to sing on the stage, as I can't do that myself." Riku looked over at the bedsheets embarrassed. Riku's dream used to be to become an idol, but coming to terms with reality, he gave up on it. 

He instead chose to write songs for idols, for those that share his dream he probably can't achieve.


	7. Extra 1 | Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small extra chapter that was published on Wattpad yesterday, as a peace offering for the slow updates.
> 
> I plan on writing a bit more of those extra chapters in between full length main story chapters, they aren't something you need to read in order to understand the main story. They mainly focus on things that happen in-between the characters daily lives. No spoilers are in those for the future chapters.

"Nanase-san" Iori called out as he fetched a book from the bookshelf for Riku.

"yes?" Riku sat on his bed on top of the covers. His right hand had his phone in it while the left laid still on his side, he couldn't move it much as he was given an IV a few minutes earlier by Momo on the orders of Yuki-sensei.

"I was wondering, where do you get all those books. There are quite a few on your desk and the bookshelf. You obviously don't get them yourself as you've been here since early January, at least that's what I heard from Momo-san"

"Tenn-nii brings them from home for me to read. If I have a new book I want to read, I either order it online or Tenn-nii buys it for me from the bookstore. He also sometimes borrows books from the library for me."

"That makes sense. Here you go." Iori handed him the book he was made fetch earlier. "If you ever need me to, I could lend you some of my books while I'm on my shift here, I always bring some as I'm not that busy usually."

"Sure. I like reading quite a lot, not like there's much else to do here. I can't play with the children or visit others in the hospital without you or Momo-san going after me. Its so boring here."

"How long do you usually stay here Nanase-san."

"Like you said I've been here since after New Years. My longest stay here was 6 months without going out, but that was a long time ago now. I can leave the hospital now a few times a month, but it's not like I have anything to do outside, so if I don't I just stay here."

"6 months... I would die of boredom if I was in your place. With my family's shop and the antics my brother makes, it's hard to stay in one place for 10 minutes at my house. It's so peaceful here usually that I even forget this is a hospital."

"Me too, although it's alright for me to forget about that I guess, I practically live here. Although I'm quickly reminded of it." Riku mentioned to his left hand that had bandages on his wrist with an IV drip attached to it. That's a reminder for sure.

Iori and Riku looked at each other for a second before both of them started laughing. It's a harsh reality but without that they wouldn't have met, so they both treasure the memories they have of this hospital so far.


End file.
